Horrorcons
The Horrorcons are a subgroup of the Headmasters group in the Transformers toy line. The Horrorcons consist of two Decepticons: Apeface and Snapdragon, both of which transform into three modes: humanoid robot, aeroplane and animal and have very obnoxius, repellent personalities. Apeface |affiliation =Decepticon |subgroup =Headmaster Horrorcon, Triple Changer |rank =6 |function =Saboteur |partner =Spasma |motto = "Obnoxiousness is not a problem, it is an art." |alternatemodes =Cybertronian jet/giant robotic gorilla |series =''Transformers: Generation 1'' |engvoice = |japanvoice = }} Apeface is partnered with the Nebulan Spasma. Apeface transforms from robot to gorilla to jet and back again, while Spasma transforms from his humanoid form into Apeface's robot head. The toy was released in 1987 under the sub group of Headmaster Horrorcons. According to Apeface's Tech Spec, he is a saboteur and very obnoxious towards friend and foe alike. In jet mode he has a maximum speed of 3250 mph, and emits powerful jamming frequencies. In ape mode he has super agility while in robot mode he carries an electro shield and semi-automatic sonic boomer gun. Snapdragon Snapdragon's original Marvel Profile described him as hopelessly lazy and messy, but with a quick temper for those who disturbed him. He is binary bonded with the Headmaster process to Krunk, Lord Zarak's bodyguard, a vicious thug. Snapdragon (Decepticon Headmaster Horrorcons, Transformers G1) Marvel Comics In the U.S. Marvel Comics comics, Snapdragon first appeared in the four-issue Headmasters mini-series, which introduced the new breed of warrior to the Transformers universe. Here, Scorponok was leader of a troop of Decepticons who were summoned to the planet Nebulos by one of its corrupt politicians, Lord Zarak, who was intent on removing Fortress Maximus and the other Autobots who had previously settled on the planet. Maximus and his crew had already binary bonded with a group of heroic Nebulons, and were able to easily best Scorponok's troops, inspiring Scorponok to duplicate the process with Zarak and his followers, including the Horrorcons. One of his most prominent actions during this period was to act as bait for a trap alongside the other Decepticon Headmasters. The plan worked, luring the Autobot Headmasters to the Fortress of Despair, where the Decepticons captured Highbrow, planning to use him to perfect their own Headmaster process. The plan failed when Highbrow forced Scroponk to flee. (Transformers U.K. 130-131) After this Maximus' forces fled Nebulos to save it from further devastation. Scorponok's forces pursued them to Earth, battling the local Decepticons under Ratbat before linking up with them to battle the Earthen Autobots. Snapdragon appeared in the regular U.S. Marvel series with issue #49, "The Underbase Saga Part 3, Cold War!" In this story he was a member of the Decepticon forces under Scorponok's command. They were tricked into fighting the Decepticon forces under Ratbat's command by Starscream, who used the battle to steal Scorponok's ship and get to the Underbase. Snapdragon formed part of the aerial contingent, battling Swoop and the Aerialbots. He and Apeface then descended upon Maximus himself, spying easy pickings as the Autobot leader attempted to protect the frostbitten Buster Witwicky, but were called off when Starscream's plan to absorb the Underbase became apparent. He appeared after this as one of Scorponok's troops on Earth, but had few major roles. He appeared during the battle against Unicron, and was present for the Decepticon ambush on Klo. However, when the battle went against the Decepticons due to the appearance of the Last Autobot, Snapdragon was gunned down by Blaster. The Transformers Snapdragon first appeared in "The Rebirth" part 1, the three part finale of the US television series. He appeared as a triple changing Decepticon under Galvatron who became a Headmaster on the planet Nebulos during the course of the finale. With the arrival of the Transformers to Nebulos, and the fusion of a group of Autobots and Nebulon rebels into Headmasters, Zarak masterminded a scheme to duplicate the process with Decepticons. Unable to control the Decepticons directly with their mental powers, the Hive were able to subdue them with their own machines and force them into the scheme, striking a deal to create both Headmasters and Targetmasters. Oddly, the television series depicted Snapdragon as being able to take on beast form without his Headmaster partner, even though as the toy Krunk becomes both the robot head and beast head. The Transformers: Headmasters In the Japanese series which ignored the U.S. series finale, Snapgragon first appeared in the 18th episode of the series, "The Most Important Thing in the World." The Decepticon base on Chaar is suddenly upset when two newcomers arrive, and the Decepticons attack them, thinking they are Autobots. They are jets which possess the ability to transform into animals, then to robots -- Horrorcons Apeface and Snapdragon -- who have been asked by Galvatron to join his troops. The Autobots learn of the appearance of these two, and Spike, worried about the diminishing chances of ending the war, decides to seek out a peace agreement with the Decepticons before the galaxy is destroyed, despite the Autobots' concerns. Galvatron receives word of Spike's offer of peace, and Scorponok and Soundwave plan a trap, replying to Spike that he has to go with his entire family to meet in Shangri-La. Galvatron and Spike begin their meetings while Carly and Daniel are forced to remain with the Horrorcons, with the Autobot Headmasters remaining outside. Galvatron asks Spike for a token of trust - leaving Daniel with the Decepticons. Punch discovers Galvatron at the Decepticon base instead of Earth and reports Galvatron's orders to steal energy throughout the universe to the Autobots. The Headmasters mobilize to rescue the humans when they find out Galvatron is a fake. Galvatron then reveals himself to be Sixshot, leading to a fierce battle outside. The Autobots beat up on the Decpeticons, who escape through the space bridge. They try to follow, but Sixshot blows up the space bridge. Snapdragon last appeared in episode 35 of the series, "The Final Showdown On Earth" part 2. Books Apeface appeared in the 1988 Ladybird Books story Decepticons at the Pole by John Grant. Apeface and Snapdragon appeared in the 1988 Ladybird Books story Autobots Strike Oil by John Grant. Dreamwave Productions Snapdragon and Krunk did not appear in the Dreamwave Productions Transformers comics before the company closed, but they did get a one page biography in their More Than Meets The Eye series. Toys *''Generation 1'' Horrorcon Apeface with Spasma (1987) :Apeface came with a gun, shield and his partner Spasma. *''Generation 1'' Snapdragon with Krunk (1987) :Snapdragon came with two guns, two fins and his partner Krunk. References Category:Decepticons Category:Fictional aircraft Category:Triple Changers